1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal apparatus, and an electronic device including the electro-optical apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Field of Invention
As this kind of electro-optical apparatuses, for example, there are apparatuses each including a TFT array substrate and an opposing substrate therein which have a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, which is an electro-optical material. On the TFT array substrate, a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix are provided in a planar area, which is handled as an image displaying area. However, among the plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a planar area, it is difficult for pixel electrodes allocated at left, right, top and bottom edges or in areas located around the edges to perform operations as satisfactorily as pixel electrodes allocated around a central portion. Therefore, there are cases in which the pixel electrodes allocated around the edges, among the plurality of pixel electrodes, are made to be dummy pixel electrodes which do not contribute to displaying images (refer to JP-A-2005-77636).
Further, in a different respect, it is known to those skilled in the art that occurrence of an electric field having not related to displaying images in a peripheral circuit portion located in an area surrounding the image displaying area leads to deterioration of liquid crystal and the like. In order to suppress such an occurrence of an electric field, a technology has been proposed in which voltage levels of metallic light-shielding layers are made equal to those of opposing electrodes and storage capacitors (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3475421).